Cirque du Diable
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: Freak Show is back, with a few new tricks up his sleeve and more powerful friends. Can Danny advoid a repeat of Circus Gothica? I suck at summaries. R&R! Sam/Danny Danny/Ember
1. Chapter 1

The royal blue crystal was placed carefully on top of the staff. Freak Show watched with complete interest, "Now are you absolutely sure that this is more powerful?"

"Of course. Your circus won't undergo the same humiliation as it did last time." Vlad Masters laughed, "Just be sure to follow up on your end of the deal. I want the ghost boy."

"Yes, yes." Freak Show grinned, "You'll get him in the end…"

* * *

"Danny, they're torturing me!" The violet eyed girl wailed into her cell phone, "Can't you go ghost and rescue me?"

A laugh came from the other side of the line, "It's just the circus, Sam. And I believe you got yourself into this when you said you saw a Cirque Du Soleil video in French class. Your parents are just trying to bond with you… Again. At least it's only the opening ceremonies."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "You're no help. I hate you."

"I love you too. Have fun!" the line went dead, leaving Sam alone with her parents as they arrived at the circus.

A few miles away, Danny was rolling his eyes and laughing at his girl friend's expense. He had fun being "cruel" to her, but he planned on helping her out all along, "I'm going ghost!" Danny Phantom flew off into the noon sunlight.

Something was off and Sam knew it. The show she was watching was nothing like the Cirque du Soleil show she saw in French. The ringmaster looked freakishly familiar… She racked her brain to find the memory she need to figure out the mystery.

"And now, to end our little party on the high wires… The Grim Reaper!" The ringmaster gestured upwards.

_Standing on the high wire, Danny dressed as Death… The rope being cut from under her…_"Freak Show!" Sam's eyes widened. _How did he get out of jail? Why is no one else recognizing him?_

"Excuse me, miss, but you look absolutely miserable. Would you like to get out of here?"

Sam shivered, "Danny?"

His breath tickled her ear, "Nah, it's Vlad. You want to get out of here or not?"

She nodded, knowing what danger he was in if Freak Show was nearby. Her body shook in the cold air as he grabbed her hand and made her disappear. Together they flew out of the tent and into the summer air. Sam smiled, "Take me to our spot?"

He winked at her and soared to the park. They quickly landed under the tree on the hill, and he phased back into a human teenager, "Was it really that bad?"

"Worse. It's Freak Show."

Danny grinned and nudged her playfully, "That's not very nice, Sam."

"Not _a _freak show. _The_ Freak Show. Remember Circus Gothica?"

"That Freak Show?" His eyes widened, "I thought he was in jail. Someone must have let him out."

She sighed, "Who's the only man we know who had the money to pay his bail?"

Danny's eyes flashed green, "Vlad, but why? He's not very popular in either world." He growled, "I have to stop them."

"Stop them from what? We don't even know if they have some diabolical scheme."

"Since when does Vlad not have a scheme of some kind?"

Sam sighed, "You're right. But be careful, Danny, Freak Show should not be underestimated. You remember what happened last time."

He paled, "I won't that that happen again. It can't happen. Besides, the crystal was destroyed. How could he hope to control ghosts now?"

"Just… Stay away from the Cirque du Soleil, kay?"

Danny smiled and kissed her quickly, "Don't worry about me. Freak Show will never have the opportunity to hypnotize me or whatever he was doing last time. Plus, I have better control over my abilities. He won't have any power over me." Suddenly, the area got so cold that he could see his breath, "Ghost sense? Great." He jumped to his feet, "I'm going ghost!"

Sam loved watching Danny Fenton turn into Danny Phantom. Her eyes were so used to the flash of light that she could actually see the changes to his body as they happened. His hair gradually faded to white to her, although it really happened in a split second, and his eyes flashed a dozen of different shades before they were actually green. It was as if Fenton disappeared to allow Phantom to save the day.

Danny Phantom smiled at her before he took off into the air, searching for whatever or whoever set off his ghost sense. A guitar blared from inside the local bank, causing his attention to be drawn to the sound. After a few moments, a group of ghosts led by Ember McLain flew out of the building, bags of money in hand, "Oh. Great." Danny sighed and took after them.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did Ember get out of the Artic?" Danny shook his head as he followed the troop of ghosts, "First Freak Show and now this? What's going on? Ugh, focus!" His hands started to glow green as he sped up, "Hey, Ember, I know your career was over in one day, but not even MC Hammer resorted to this!"

The ghost star growled and turned around, "How very clever of you, Danny, but I don't have time for word games, so why don't you jam to some tunes" Smirking, she strummed her hot pink guitar twice.

He quickly dodged the attacks, "I prefer classic rock to garbage." Narrowing his eyes on the retreating villains, he took up the chase again.

Ember snarled, "Faster, you dipsticks!" The ghosts barely acknowledged her, but their speed increased incredibly.

"I need to start working out more if this keeps up." He sighed and followed them right into a circus tent. He chuckled at the irony, "Sorry, Sam."

A bone chilling laugh came from the center ring, "Danny Phantom, is it? How nice to see you again."

"Can't say the same to you, Freak Show. I'm surprised to see you out from behind bars." He looked around the dark tent for the ringmaster.

A blue orb started to glow out of the corner of Danny's eye, "What are you looking for?"

He spun around, his hands glowing and ready to attack, "Nothing really."

"That is a shame." Freak Show stepped out of the shadows. The sapphire glowed brighter as he walked closer to the ghost boy, "But I guess that when you do find something, you won't have any expectations to compare. That is a plus, isn't it?"

"Depends on what you find." Danny floated backwards, trying not to look at the crystal, "Like finding you at the circus. Not a pleasant surprise if you asked me."

He laughed shallowly and continued his advance. Danny's eyes were drawn to the crystal and locked on it. The green orbs of his eyes narrowed and turned red. Freak Show smirked, "Welcome to the cast of Le Cirque du Diable."

Ember appeared, rolling her eyes, "That is a terrible pun, 'The Circus of the Devil'. We're ghosts, not demons."

"Shut up, minion!" He growled, "I believe you two have some work to do." He gestured to the ghost boy.

She nodded curtly, "Yes, sir. Come on, Phantom. I'll show you the way." She grabbed his hand and they flew out of the tent.

Danny blinked as the crystal's power controlled his mind, "Where are we going?"

"Just keep up." She flew through a billboard, laughing manically and drawing attention to herself. A tune started to echo throughout the city, "Ember! You will remember."

People started to cheer as they fell prey to her charm. Fanatic fans chanted as they ran home to dig out their old t-shirts, CD's, and other trinkets, "Ember McLain! Ember McLain! EMBER MCLAIN!"

"Tell me who you love!"

"Ember! Ember!"

She laughed as power entered her body, "That's right, baby! I'm back! And guess what? You can see me at Le Cirque du Soleil!" The town screamed in approval, "I will be at every show, singing while performing acrobatics with my sexy beau and partner, Danny Phantom!" Girls squealed when they finally noticed their hero.

Danny grinned, wrapping his arms around Ember's waist, "Free performance tonight for all of the couples. Doors open at six, close when filled to the brim. I can't wait to see you there." He winked and the girls screamed at pitches that not even dogs could hear.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" The chant grew louder and louder, mixing with, "Ember! Ember!"

One violet eyed girl did not chant, instead she watched silently as her boyfriend locked lips with the punk princess, "Danny…" Heartbroken and numb, Sam ran away from the fanatic crowd.

Ember pulled out of the kiss, smiling, "We really must be going, Danny. We have a lot to do to get ready."

"Yes…" He noticed a girl running and his eyes flicked back to green, "Sam?" He flew after her, "Sam!" She barely turned to give him the finger, "Hey! What did I do?"

Sam finally had to stop running and catch her breath. Numbness dissolved into anger as she sensed him land behind her, "What did you do? Are you kidding me? You just made out with Ember McLain in front of the whole damn town!"

"Danny! What the hell? You can't just leave me there! He won't like it if no one comes to the show." The music star floated above him, "Stop playing around."

"Who's 'he'? What the hell is going on?" Danny clenched his fists, "Why can't I remember?"

"Very funny, Phantom. Now come on, we have an act to rehearse."

"The only act that needs rehearsing is the one where I kick your ass!" He jumped into the air, slamming into her from below.

She yelped and dodged his attack, "Did you forget something? They're chanting my name. I'm stronger than you are!"

"Maybe you are, but can you fight more than just one-on-one?" He closed his eyes, and he multiplied within seconds, "How about ten?"

"Oh, fun. A challenge!" She swung her guitar over her shoulder from around her back and pretended to tune it, "I guess I'll just have to turn up the volume!" Ember turned a dial on her instrument and played a powerful chord.

The shock wave hit several of the copies and rebounded towards Sam. Her eyes widened and she ducked to the ground. Danny was by her in a split second and produced an endoplasmic shield to protect them.

McLain started to attack again, but froze as if listening to something. Her red eyes blazed, "Sorry to cut this rock out short, but I have to go. See you losers later." She flew off, grumbling to herself.

Danny turned back into his human form and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Are you all right?"

"Are you?" She glared at him, "You just fought against your new girlfriend after all.

"Ember is not my girlfriend, and you know that. That's even too disgusting to think about." He looked around, noticing that they were beside the school "Why are we here anyways? I thought you were at the park when I left you to follow Ember and her lackeys to…"

"To where? The love shack?" Sam commented dryly.

He shook his head, "No… The circus. She went there. Then Freak Show showed up and… Now I'm here."

"I told you to stay away from there! He controlled you again, Danny. Maybe you should talk to your parents about getting some kind of protection." Sam crossed her arms, "But as for the Ember thing, I'll let this one slide. I thought your eyes looked weird when you were advertising le Cirque du Soleil to your adoring crowd."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Your eyes turn red when you're under his control. It would be cool if it wasn't such a bad thing."

Danny smiled softly, "I'll talk to Mom. Dad may… Well, he'll be Dad. No more mind control, I promise."

"Good." Sam kissed him gently, forgiving him, "Otherwise, I'll be the one to kick your ass."


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie Fenton surveyed the new training course she had devised for her son. As a little inside joke, she had made every fake ghost look like Vlad. Her grin fell when she checked the clock, "Danny's late. Again."

"Maddie!" Her husband stumbled down the stairs, "Maddie!"

"What, Jack?"

He paused, looking around the lab, "What's with all the pictures of Vlad?"

"He's a ghost. This is Danny's training."

Nodding slowly, he refocused, "Danny, right! That's what I was coming down here for!"

Her eyes widened in panic behind her goggles, "What about Danny? Is he ok?"

"He was kissing that Ember McLain and talking about being in the circus on the news. I didn't know he was in the circus! Or that he broke up with Sam at that."

"Ember McLain? The ghost singer?" Maddie raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you weren't dreaming? You did just eat a peanut butter, banana, and potato chip sandwich."

Jack hesitated, "I'm pretty sure I was awake. Three o'clock is nap time and it's…" He glanced at the clock, "Two fifty-eight! I better get ready!" He turned around and went back upstairs, passing Danny as he went, "Hey, son. You looked good on TV!"

Danny bit his lip, "Uh… Thanks?" He shook his head and continued into the lab, "Hey, Mom."

"You're late." She sighed, "Go ghost, then we'll talk."

"Talk about what?" He did as she said and started to stretch a little, "Is it about the new course you made?"

Maddie nodded, "Yes, though that's not what we _need_ to talk about."

"Ha-ha! The 'ghosts' are Vlad. Nice touch." He smiled at her, "What's today's goal?"

"Two minutes or less." She pointed at the new countdown app added to the wall clock above the ghost portal, her motherly affection turning into trainer bluntness, "And some of the new things will hurt if you don't do something about them."

He gave her a quizzical look, "You're going to hurt me? What did I do?"

"Nothing, and it won't be too bad. No pain, no game." She laughed, "Begin."

Danny immediately dodged a plasmic laser and shot one right back at the cardboard Vlad. He jumped into the air, weaving and phasing through different obstacles and attacks. At one point he found himself surrounded by Vlad replicas, though they wre hardly a challenge. With a powerful yell, Danny soon decapitated all of the mannequins with ease.

"One minute and fifty-nine seconds." Maddie noted the time on their training log, "You cut it kind of close, Danny."

He shrugged, "I still made it."

"Are you all right?" She studied her son, "You seem a bit… Off. Is something wrong?"

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about something…"

Freak Show paced in front of the ghost idol, "All I wanted you to do was advertise, not create a romantic fantasy about your love life!"

"Sorry, sir." Ember watched him calmly, "But it did increase the publicity. Humans around the world are watching us."

He growled, "Yes, but I want to know why you disobeyed my orders and did this… silly act of romance!" The blue crystal shone in front of her eyes, "And I want nothing but the truth, minion."

"Danny Phantom is very attractive." She stared blankly ahead, "The town loves him and he has the kind of presence that one cannot ignore. I acted on instinct, and then gave the people what they wanted." Since she was only answering his direct question, Ember didn't even think about mentioning how much she liked the kiss and how seeing him run after that human had snapped her into a jealous rage.

"Yet, in doing so, he broke away from us! It was your foolishness that lost the very talent we need to acquire. Vlad is not known for his patience."

She nodded, her red eyes glowing with raw determination, "Don't worry. I can bring him back home."

"You better; otherwise it will be you who answers to Vlad. I', sure he could find a place for a pretty ghost like you. Now get out of my sight until you get Phantom back!"

Ember resisted rolling her eyes and flew out of the tent. _I can use that human girl as bait, but that wouldn't be as fun as getting him to come on his own free will. Yet, how do I do that? Seduction? Maybe. I could tell he enjoyed the kiss as well. Too bad I have a time limit. The show starts in five hours. Let's get started then…_

Maddie looked at her son worriedly, "Talk about what?"

"Well, certain circumstances…" Danny paused, rethinking his words. He wasn't comfortable with telling his mother that he was too weak to protect himself from Freak Show, "Something happened earlier today, and now Sam is concerned. She wanted me to talk to you about getting some kind of protection, and-"

She paled, "Honey, don't you think this is more of your father's domain?"

"Huh?"

Sighing, she sat down on a lab table, "You and Samantha are both still young, too young, in my opinion. But I'm glad that you two want to be smart, and I hope that you are completely sure about taking this next step in your relationship."

Danny nearly choked on the air he was inhaling, "Whoa! Mom, we are not going to have sex! We're seventeen and there are tons of shows that demonstrate what can go wrong!" _Super Nanny_ had scarred him for life, "No, this is completely different!"

"What?" Inside, his mother was jumping for joy. She hated the thought of her baby growing up too fast, "You know you can tell me anything."

_Maybe I should just tell her before Mom thinks Sam's pregnant or something. I didn't know how perverted she was. I just got to suck it up._ Danny sighed, "Do you remember when that Circus Gothica was in town a few years ago?"

"With the convict ringleader?" She scrunched up her face as she thought for a moment, "Why?"

"He's back as the ringleader of le Cirque du Soleil. Freak Show has this blue crystal and it has the power to control ghosts… I-" He hesitated, "I'm not strong enough to fight against it. I've been affected once already today, but I can't remember what I did. Sam- and I- were wondering if you could help." Maddie was quiet for a few moments, "So you two are not being intimate with one another, but you are being controlled by some freaky crystal?"

"Yep."

Her face broke out into a grin, "All right, let's get started. One: your father should stay away from this. Two: you need to tell the mayor about le Cirque du Soleil. Three: stay away from that place while I get to work. A chain isn't girly, is it?"

Danny groaned, "Why not a wrist band? Or a watch? No jewelry, Mom."

"Oh, fine. I'll just make several different accessories that you can choose from. Now get." She twisted around to grab a pencil, "I've got work to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:: Hey guys! I had a little fun with this chapter, and I have to confess that while I was writing the end of it, an ad for the Disney movie that I'm going to buy Tuesday came on. So, some of that may have entered the dialogue, and I'm not sorry about it. Haha. Please review! XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

"Danny, as much as you have done for us and this town, I doubt that le Cirque du Soleil is what you claim." The mayor smiled apologetically at the ghost boy, "I've met the ring leader, and Monsieur Louis looks nothing like the thief from Circus Gothica."

He stared at him in shock, "But, sir-"

"Thank you for your concern, but if the threat was real, then you wouldn't be in the show tonight, would you?" He glanced at his computer, "Speaking of which, you should be there now, getting ready. You won't want to upset that new girlfriend of yours."

Knowing the dismissal when he heard it, Danny nodded and silently left the office. _How does he not recognize Freak Show? It's not like his face is forgettable/ Is he messing with some ghost who can affect the minds of people? This is not good. Not at all. _He sighed and took off into the air.

* * *

Sam sat in the library, reading a book that would cause her parents to have a heart attack. She flipped through the pages of _Burn_ as she devoured the words on the page.

"Enjoying yourself?" Danny sat down across from her, smiling slightly, "What's this one about?"

"A pyromaniac teenager who is obsessed with having sex." Her violet eyes looked at him, "Why are you so pale? And don't make a ghost joke. You are clearly human at the moment."

"Are… Are you hinting at something?" He gestured to the book.

She choked, "No! Jeez, what's wrong with you today?"

"Sorry. Mom said something when I asked her about getting protection from the crystal."

"And she only heard the protection part, right?" She laughed at his obvious grimace, "Oh, man I wish I'd been there to see that! Is she going to help?"

"Yeah, but the city's not." He quickly filled her in on what happened at the mayor's office, "Apparently Freak Show can disguise himself. To humans, he looks like a Monsieur Louis."

Sam thought for a moment, "Maybe we should get Tucker to help your mom. Since I doubt she's letting Jack help her and time is of the essence, two tech heads will be a lot better than one."

"I'll find him. What's next on your 'defy and rebel against uptight parents' book list?"

She grinned, "A series by Charlaine Harris. Apparently it's the series that HBO vamp show is based off of. You know the one I'm talking about, right? _True Blood_?"

Danny laughed nervously, "Another literature work of porn? I'll let you have your fun then."

"I'm scaring you with all of the sex contained novels, aren't I?"

He gave her a quick kiss, "Absolutely terrified. I'll call you as soon as I talk to Tucker." With a playful wink, he phased into a ghost and flew out of the library.

Ember spotted him almost immediately from her spot on the library roof, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you. We have a show to do in a couple of hours, and you don't even know what we're doing!"

He tried to ignore her and kept flying towards Tucker's house. _She can't be serious. There is no way that I'm going to let them have a chance at using the crystal again before Mom finishes whatever protection she's cooking up._

"Oh, so you're the kind of guy who kisses a girl, and then never speak to her again? Very classy, Danny."

_Did she just say…?_ He turned around to face her, "What do you mean: kiss a girl? Last time I checked, we've never locked lips."

"Now, that is just a lie. Don't play dumb with me. Don't be like every other ghost on the other side. You kissed me, and you liked it. Admit it!" Ember placed her hand on her hip.

His face scrunched in confusion, "But I don't even remember-" And as soon as he said it, the crowd, the act, it all bombarded his mind at once. He gulped as he remembered the taste and the feel of her lips as they moved with his, "Ember, I have a girl friend."

"Do you love her? Honestly love her, not the 'I love you more' sappy teenage crap."

He hesitated, "I… might."

_This may just be too easy._ Her red eyes gleamed, "Then kiss me again. Don't you want to know you made the right choice?"

"You're being controlled. You wouldn't be acting like this if Freak Show wasn't telling you what to do. Fight him!"

She floated closer to him, "Kiss me, Danny, and tell me you still want that stupid human. One kiss won't harm a thing."

He swallowed hard, fighting the urge to do as she suggested, "N-no. You won't be able to fool me again, Ember. Now get away from me before I make you."

"Someone's nervous!" She laughed seductively and purred, "Why? It's not like we haven't kissed before. Don't deny what you really want." Smirking, she stopped a couple of inches in front of him, "Just one kiss."

"Unless I beg for more, right?"

"If you insist, but this is not a Disney movie, Danny." Ember smiled, "No harm in it at all."

Their lips were a centimeter apart, "Just one…" Danny shook his head and backed away suddenly, "No! No. Nice try, Ember, but I have more important stuff to do." He flew away without looking back.

_Well, damn it._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: Well, this is a mostly dialogue chapter, and a little bit of plot. I'm not too sure about what I'm going to do with Freak Show and Ember at the moment, since her and Danny are supposed to be doing an act... It should be interesting! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed! Keep them coming, they help me sooo much and make my day. XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Tucker didn't notice Danny when he flew into his room through the window. The newest World of Warcraft upgrades had ensnared the genius in a gaming frenzy. As the ghost boy stood behind his friend, he noticed that the Pirates of the Caribbean online game was also up and running, "This is just a new level of sad, Tuck."

"Holy shit!" He jumped, "Danny, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?"

"But that's no fun." Laughing, he grabbed his arm, "C'mon. You have work to do."

Tucker clutched the mouse, "But my games!"

"Games or helping Mom invent more ghost tech?"

He brightened, "I'm in. What's going on?"

Danny rolled his eyes and phased himself and Tucker through the wall at his second story bedroom, "Freak Show is back and has another ghost controlling crystal thing. You are helping Mom create some kind of protection, and I need something that will make everyone see who Freak Show really is- somehow he's disguised as a Monsieur Louis- before I make out with Ember again."

"Whoa! Ember McLain? Back up. When did you make out with her?"

"Earlier today."

He barked a laugh and smirked, "And? What's it like to kiss a famous pop star?"

"Uh… Horrible. Completely horrible."

"You're a _horrible_ liar. Come on, Danny, I won't tell Sam."

They flew into Danny's room, and the ghost boy became a human again, "Fine. It was hot. From what I remember, it was amazing. More passionate than Sam, but there wasn't the same level of connection."

"In other words, it was a kiss that made you want to take her clothes off? Can ghosts even have sex?"

Danny wanted to scream. _What the hell is with all of the sex assumptions today?_ He shook his head, "One: that's just weird. Two: I don't know. I've never asked."

"You could always ask Vlad." Tucker shrugged, "He'll probably know."

"Okay, we're getting you to my mom before you think of something that will kill me instead of help me." He rolled his eyes, "Besides, Vlad would say something about Mom and that would just be awkward. Then he'd kill me."

"You won't know for sure until you try! Vlad probably likes you… Deep, deep, deep down at the tip of his pinky toe nail." Tucker laughed as he made his way down to the basement, "Give him a call."

Maddie's voice echoed up the basement stairs, "Jack, I told you that you can't come down here! I'm working on your birthday present!"

Danny chuckled, "Mom, it's me and Tucker."

"Oh, well, come on down, boys!"

Tucker smiled at the sea of blue prints that covered the floor, "Hard at work, Mrs. Fenton?"

"Of course! It's not everyday that my boy asks for help. Plus, this is a challenge since I have no clue what is controlling the ghosts."

"It was a blue crystal, Mom. Tucker can help you research it. Also, the mayor doesn't recognize Freak Show. Something is disguising him." Danny pushed his friend towards the computer, "Have fun!"

"And where are you going?"

"Patrol, Mom. Got to make sure no other ghosts are terrorizing the town." He smiled, "I'll be back for dinner."

* * *

"I thought I scared you away." Sam raised an eyebrow at him, "Did something else scare you even worse? Mom make another sex reference?"

Danny groaned, "That word is banned from all conversations for a week at least. No, Tucker suggested that I call Vlad as well as make the you-know-what reference."

"Why call him? Do you have a death wish?" She closed the book (_Dead to the World_) she was reading and looked at him worriedly.

He laughed bitterly, "Far from it. Tucker was just being stupid. The games have gone to his head." He sighed, "Do you think Vlad would know something though? There are ways to deal with him."

Sam sighed, "That would require using your mom as some kind of bait. Do you really think you could do that without something going wrong? Vlad would become your new dad anyway he could. Leave him out of this."

"Yeah… Hey, are you all right? We haven't really had the time to talk today."

"I'll be better once you're protected and Ember is gone. I don't trust her around you and I don't have the power to kick her ass."

He laughed, "It sounds like your jealous. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally."

"Never?"

Danny groaned, "Well, if it would save your life, then I would seriously consider it and most likely do, but that's a different thing all together. Your safety is more important than anything."

She rolled her eyes, "Spoken like a true superhero."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Pretty much any hero you know of gives the speech you were about to give me Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, even Mr. Incredible gave it to his wife _who_ was also a superhero. It's like you all have this brain wave that kicks in whenever you get close to someone." Sam's violet eyes stared into his relentlessly, "I know that danger. I've lived it with you for years. Don't get over protective on me now, Danny. There's no point. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

He was shocked into silence for a few moments. The words sunk in very slowly, "I know… I mean, I know that you've been in danger before. I know that I would be long gone if it wasn't for you and Tucker. I wasn't even referring to that!"

"Huh?" Sam blinked, surprised that her speech was not completely shut down and argued against in the way she thought it would be.

Danny sighed, "You're a badass, Sam. You can kick ass all on your own, but remember when you kissed Dash to break Ember's spell?" She shuddered, which he took as a 'yes'. He smiled slightly, "You had to hurt me to save me. That's what I was talking about. I would do anything to save you when you can't save yourself. Do you understand?"

Sam laughed, "No, but you are somewhat of a freak."

"Spiderman was never mentioned, and his molecules are just as messed up as mine. We are not freaks, but we are amazingly awesome." He winked at her playfully.

She moved around the table to sit next to him, "Lying to yourself isn't healthy."

"Then let me be sick."

Cringing, she rolled her eyes, "That was way too corny coming from you. I think you need to be reminded of who you're dealing with." Smiling devilishly, she leaned forward until her lips pressed against his.

Danny subconsciously faded them from sight as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Her actions had surprised him, but there was no way he would look a gift horse in the mouth. For the first time all afternoon, he felt relaxed and content.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! You guys asked for it, so here is the next chapter! You all have to keep me on this, so review and let me know what you want. Just as a reminder this will be a Danny/Ember and Danny/Sam. I won't spoil the end to say which girl wins the boy, but I am trying to be as cannon as possible (hint hint).**

**~Destiny**

Freakshow paced back and forth in the center ring. He was starting to question his reliance on Ember to draw the ghost boy in. Something more drastic had to be done about that goth girl who was standing in the way.

"It seems like you have a problem." The silky voice startled him.

Freak Show turned around, "Vlad! What a surprise…."

"I thought you were going to end that boy for good. What is going on?"

He fumbled with his staff, "I have Ember trying to win him over so I may use the crystal, but there seems to be a girlfriend in the way."

"Yes. Sam is a problem. I have had experience with her. Ember will have to do much more if that is the only plan you have." His eyes blazed as he floated closer to the ringmaster, "Do not make me regret getting you out of jail and bringing you the crystal. You remain the only person I know who can wield its power."

"It will work. Danny is still fumbling with new teenager feelings. Ember is the one who can exploit that."

"She better, or the next time I come for a visit will not be this pleasant." With a menacing laugh, Vlad disappeared.

Freakshow raised the scepter, and the crystal glowed, "Lydia, Ember, everyone else, get your asses in the center ring." His minions appeared obediently and he surveyed them, "We have a little goth problem that needs to be taken care of. Ember, you are still on Danny, but you need to step up your game. Everyone else is going to be taking care of the problem. Got it?"

Lydia grinned, "Consider the goth girl gone. It should be fun." The others nodded.

"Good. Now get out of my sight." When the ghost disappeared, he shivered, "I need a drink, a very strong drink."

* * *

Ember flew around the town, looking for the ghost boy. The game was starting to get irritating, but at the same time she could feel herself enjoying the chase more and more. She wanted Danny to be hers. Ever since she realized just how powerful he was, he had become attractive to her. With a partner like him, she could take over the ghost world and the mortal world. She just had to separate him from the annoying girl.

She spotted him entwined with his lover, and she gagged internally. This was just great. Her seductive plan would not work with that girl around. Lydia needed to hurry up and snatch her away. The rock star floated above the couple, unseen, waiting for her moment to strike.

As if on cue, Lydia and the others appeared and flew circles around Danny and Sam. The kiss was broken with a start, and Danny's eyes glowed green as he took a protective stance in front of Sam. He went ghost and tried to fight them off, but there was too many. Lydia grabbed Sam and flew away, phasing both of them out of sight. Danny flew upwards, trying to find them, but his eyes could find no trace, "Damn it!"

Ember waited a couple of minutes before coming into view, "Did you lose something?"

"I am not in the mood to deal with you."

"Where is your girlfriend?" He didn't answer her, "Danny, what happened?"

His eyes blazed, "As if you don't know. You probably planned it all."

Her voice dropped, "I would never want to cause you pain, Danny." She floated closer to him, "I just want to give you pleasure… Have someone else's name screamed for once."

Danny swallowed hard once he realized what she was implying, "Ember, no."

"Why not? Is it my outfit?" She pouted and her clothes changed. Her leather pants became a short skirt, and her top became slightly smaller to show off more cleavage, "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

He was confused, "Of course I have… But with Sam! I have to find Sam!" He flew away from her, trying to clear his head.

She followed him, sensing that he was weakening, "How far have you gotten with that little girl? Sure, you two kiss, but have you felt her?"

"Shut up."

"She pretends to be a rebel, but she is always covered up. I bet she's more of a prude than she lets on. Let's have fun, Danny."

He stopped and turned to face her, "What do you want from me, McClain?"

"Just a kiss, Danny." Ember got as close to him as she could, "I can see that you want to remember the one we shared. This time, I will make sure you won't forget it." Without letting him answer, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

His mind fought against it, but Danny found himself melting into Ember. There was a different kind of fire and passion in the kiss. Ember had experience, and she was not afraid to show it. As much as he hated to admit it, she excited him. He even felt a little sad when she pulled away.

"Was that so bad?" She laughed at his expression. Ember knew that Sam couldn't play to the poor teenager's urges.

"Sam…"

Ember sighed, "I know where to find her." She started to fly away, "Follow me, my sexy ghost boy, and I will take you to your boring girlfriend."

He blinked in surprise. Had Ember given up that quickly? He had no other lead, however, so he followed her to the outskirts of town. The taste of her lips was still on his no matter how much he tried to wipe it away. It had been enjoyable, and he felt guilty for betraying Sam. He would make up for it. He would.


End file.
